


The One That Got Away

by hAnatabi



Series: L'Amour [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Teen Romance, Top Steve Rogers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: ถ้าหากฉันได้เกิดมาใหม่อีกครั้งฉันก็ยังคงอยากเป็นคนรักของนาย เป็นโอเมก้าของนายฉันอยากให้เรามีเพียงกันและกัน มีแค่เราสองคนบนโลกใบนี้มีเพียงนายที่เป็นอัลฟ่าของฉันและมีเพียงฉันที่เป็นโอเมก้าของนายถ้าเราได้กลับมาเจอกันอีก ฉันจะไม่ปล่อยมือจากนายไปฉันจะไม่ยอมแพ้ต่อโชคชะตาจนต้องเสียนายไป





	The One That Got Away

นี่สตีฟ...

นายจำตอนซัมเมอร์สมัยเราอยู่ไฮสคูลปีสองได้รึเปล่า...

— ♥︎ —

บ่ายวันหนึ่งตอนซัมเมอร์เมื่อปี 2008

บรูคลิน, นิวยอร์ค

วันนี้เป็นวันแรกของการปิดเทอมหน้าร้อน และหน้าร้อนของนิวยอร์คของวัยรุ่นวัยสิบเจ็บปีอย่างบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ควรจะสนุกสนานกว่านี้ ไม่เช่นนั้นบัคกี้คงไม่นอนเบื่อๆพลิกอ่านนิตยสารในมือแล้วก็ตากลมอยู่บนเสื่อที่สวนหลังบ้านโดยสวมเพียงเสื้อกล้ามกับกางเกงขาสั้นเท่านั้น เขาลอบมองน้องสาวฝาแฝดวัยห้าขวบกำลังเล่นสปริงเกอร์กันอย่างสนุกสนานก็พลันทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกอิจฉาชอบกล

แต่อยู่ๆสตีฟก็ส่งข้อความมาชวนเขาว่าออกไปนั่งรถเล่นกัน โดยสตีฟเขียนแค่ _‘ฉันเบื่อที่บ้าน ไปเที่ยวกัน’_

บัคกี้อ่านข้อความที่สตีฟส่งมาให้ก็รู้สึกแปลกใจพอสมควร สตีฟมีเพื่อนเยอะแยะมากมายแต่อยู่ดีๆก็มาชวนเขาไปนั่งรถเล่นเสียอย่างนั้น

จริงๆแล้วสตีฟเป็นเพื่อนร่วมห้องที่เขาค่อนข้างจะสนิทด้วยคนหนึ่ง ทั้งสองคนอยู่ห้องเดียวกันมาตั้งแต่ไฮสคูลปีหนึ่ง อยู่ละแวกบ้านใกล้ๆกัน แถมบ้านของพวกเขายังเป็นตระกูลอัลฟ่าเหมือนกันอีกต่างหาก นั่นทำให้สตีฟกับบัคกี้ค่อนข้างที่จะสนิทกัน

ที่บัคกี้ยังไม่อยากใช้คำว่าเพื่อนสนิทก็เพราะสตีฟเป็นอัลฟ่าที่ป๊อปปูล่าของโรงเรียน ส่วนเขาที่ยังไม่รู้เลยว่าจะเป็นอัลฟ่าหรือเบต้ากันแน่เพราะเพศรองของเขายังไม่แสดงออกมาเสียที และถ้าเขาแสดงออกมาว่าเป็นอัลฟ่า เขาคงได้ตำแหน่งเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของสตีฟได้แน่ๆ แต่ถ้าเป็นเบต้าคงเป็นได้แค่เพื่อนร่วมห้องของสตีฟ

ส่วนโอเมก้าน่ะหรอ...นอกจากจะไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนสนิทของสตีฟ เรื่องคู่อัลฟ่าโอเมก้านี่ก็ฝันไปได้เลย แถมบัคกี้อาจจะยังโดนตระกูลอัลฟ่าล้วนของเขาดูถูกดูแคลนได้แน่ๆ เพราะฉะนั้นเขาจึงห้ามเป็นโอเมก้าเด็ดขาด บัคกี้ได้แต่ภาวนาเอาไว้เช่นนั้น

และการที่สตีฟส่งข้อความมาชวนเขาไปนั่งรถเล่นจึงเป็นสิ่งที่แปลกมากทีเดียว

“เฮ้ บาร์นส์ ไปกันยัง” สตีฟจอดรถเก๋งคันเล็กๆของเขาหน้าถนนและยืนพิงเจ้ารถคันเล็กนั่น บัคกี้เห็นขนาดตัวของสตีฟกับขนาดรถแล้วก็นึกขำทุกครั้ง เพราะมันช่างไม่เหมาะสมกับอัลฟ่าแห่งตระกูลโรเจอร์สเอาเสียเลย

“นายจะพาฉันไปไหนน่ะโรเจอร์ส” บัคกี้ถามระหว่างที่นั่งอยู่บนรถ แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ตอบอะไรเขานอกจากเอื้อมมือไปเปิดวิทยุบนรถแล้วเปิดหาคลื่นที่มีเพลง จนกระทั่งเจอคลื่นหนึ่งกำลังเปิด Bon Jovi พอดี

“เดี๋ยวนายก็รู้” สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับร้องท่อนฮุคของเพลง It’s My Life ออกมาอย่างสุดเสียง จนบัคกี้แอบคิดว่า คำว่า _‘เบื่อที่บ้าน’_ ของสตีฟอาจจะมีอะไรมากกว่าแค่เบื่อเฉยๆแน่นอน

สตีฟขับรถออกนอกเมืองมาเรื่อยๆจนกระทั่งบัคกี้ผล็อยหลับไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว และกว่าบัคกี้จะรู้ตัวอีกทีก็ตอนตอนสตีฟปลุกเขาและบอกว่า _‘ถึงแล้ว’_ บัคกี้หาวขึ้นและขยี้ตาที่มีร่องรอยหยดน้ำที่หางตาเบาๆให้คลายจากความง่วง และเมื่อบัคกี้มองหานาฬิกา เขาก็เห็นว่าตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบห้าโมงเย็นแล้ว บัคกี้นึกตกใจว่านี่พวกเขานั่งรถกันมาเกือบสามชั่วโมงเลยหรือนี่

และเมื่อบัคกี้มองออกไปด้านนอกรถ เขาเห็นหาดทรายและคลื่นทะเลซัดอยู่ตรงหน้า สตีฟจอดรถไว้ตรงสวนสาธารณะแห่งหนึ่งที่มีที่จอดรถตรงด้านหน้าหาดพอดี และป้ายบอกทางที่ถนนทำให้รู้ว่าพวกเขาอยู่แถวๆหาดแห่งหนึ่งใกล้ๆลองไอส์แลนด์

“เฮ้โรเจอร์ส ถึงจะเบื่อที่บ้านยังไงแต่ก็ไม่ควรพาเพื่อนร่วมห้องมาถ่วงน้ำไกลถึงลองไอส์แลนด์นะ มันเป็นอาชญากรรมนะ” บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกับหันไปมองคนข้างๆอย่างหวาดกลัวเล็กน้อย ซึ่งสตีฟก็ขำก๊ากออกมาจนเขาต้องก้มหน้าพิงพวงมาลัยเลยทีเดียว

“ดู CSI มากเกินไปแล้วบาร์นส์ ฉันแค่เบื่อที่บ้านเฉยๆ ละนายก็อยู่ใกล้ที่สุด” สตีฟหันมายิ้มตอบกลับ

“สรุปแล้วก็คือฉันซวยจริงๆด้วยสินะ” บัคกี้กอดอกตอบกลับพร้อมกลอกตากลับไป ซึ่งบัคกี้เพิ่งสังเกตว่าสตีฟปิดวิทยุไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ เขารู้ตัวอีกทีก็ตอนที่บรรยากาศในรถเงียบลงมากจนผิดสังเกต และเมื่อบัคกี้ค่อยๆลอบมองกลับไปยังใบหน้าของสตีฟ หมอนั่นก็กำลังทำหน้าเหมือนจะพูดอะไร แล้วก็ถอนหายใจอยู่แบบนั้นหลายครั้ง

“ถอนหายใจมากๆเดี๋ยวชีวิตนี้ก็ไม่มีความสุขหรอกนะ” บัคกี้พูดหยอกล้อ แต่สีหน้าของสตีฟก็ไม่ได้ดูตลกไปด้วย ถึงแม้เขาจะอมยิ้มให้บัคกี้เล็กน้อยก็ตาม บัคกี้ยักไหล่แล้วก็บ่นไปตามประสาของเขา “นายเป็นอะไรไปน่ะโรเจอร์ส อัลฟ่าเพรียบพร้อมแบบนายดูไม่น่ามีปัญหาเรื่องที่บ้านซักเท่าไหร่นะ ดูฉันซะก่อน อายุสิบเจ็ดแล้วแต่เพศรองยังไม่แสดงเลย พ่อกับแม่ฉันจะเป็นบ้าเข้าไปทุกวัน...”

“พ่อกับแม่ฉันบังคับให้ฉันแต่งงานกับลูกสาวอัลฟ่าตระกูลคาร์เตอร์” อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็พูดขัดเขาขึ้นมา ทำให้บัคกี้เงียบทันที เขาหันไปมองสตีฟที่กำลังก้มลงมองมือที่กำแน่นของตัวเองก็ไม่รู้จะปลอบคนตรงหน้าว่าอะไรนอกจากนั่งฟังสตีฟระบายไปเรื่อยๆ

“ฉันเพิ่งอายุสิบเจ็ดแต่มีคู่หมั้นเนี่ยนะ นี่มันศตวรรษที่เท่าไหร่แล้ว ทำไมยังมีประเพณีหัวโบราณอะไรแบบคลุมถุงชนนี่อยู่อีก ทำไมครอบครัวฉันต้องอยากเป็นสายเลือดอัลฟ่าขนานแท้อะไรขนาดนั้น พวกเขาไม่คิดถึงจิตใจของฉันบ้างหรอว่าฉันอยากมีแฟนเป็นเบต้าหรือโอเมก้าบ้างน่ะ ฉันไม่อยากแต่งกับคนที่ฉันไม่ได้รักหรอกนะ แล้วพ่อกับแม่ก็ไม่มีสิทธิมาบังคับฉันด้วย” สตีฟระบายออกมารวดเดียวด้วยความโมโหจนบัคกี้เหมือนจะได้ยินน้ำเสียงสั่นๆของสตีฟ

บัคกี้จึงยื่นมือออกไปสัมผัสแขนของสตีฟเพื่อปลอบใจเพื่อนร่วมห้องของตัวเอง “ถ้านายมีแฟนแล้วก็บอกเค้าไปสิ เผื่อพ่อแม่นายอาจจะฟังก็ได้นะ”

“ฉันยังไม่มีนี่สิ แล้วก่อนหน้านี้ฉันก็เที่ยวเล่นซะจนพ่อแม่เอือมระอา พวกเขาคงอยากจะดัดนิสัยของฉันด้วยล่ะมั้ง” สตีฟตอบกลับ เขาหันมามองบัคกี้พร้อมกับนิ่งคิดอะไรอยู่ซักครู่หนึ่ง จากนั้นสตีฟก็ถามบัคกี้ขึ้นว่า “นายว่าฉันควรจะทำยังไงดี”

“อืมม ถ้าเป็นฉันคง...ไม่รู้สิ หนีออกจากบ้านมั้ง” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับแสดงสีหน้าครุ่นคิด “ถ้ายิ่งมีแฟน ฉันคงพาแฟนหนีออกนอกเมืองแล้วย้ายไปอยู่ที่ไกลๆด้วยกันซะเลย ไกลขนาดแอลเอก็น่าจะดี”

“นายจะหนีออกจากบ้านตอนอายุสิบเจ็ดเนี่ยนะ” สตีฟถามกลับ

“บ้าหรอ รอให้อายุสิบแปดก่อนสิ ไม่งั้นโดนจับกลับบ้านง่ายๆแน่ๆ” บัคกี้หันขวับมองสตีฟแล้วตอบกลับทันที

“แล้วถ้าสมมตินายหนีออกจากบ้านไม่ได้ นายต้องก้มหน้ารับการคลุมถุงชนบ้าๆนั่น ในระหว่างนั้นถ้านายมีแฟน นายจะทำยังไง แถมต้องคอยไปหาฝ่ายหญิงที่ต้องแต่งงานด้วยอีก แล้วถ้าสมมติว่านายมีแฟนล่ะ นายจะโกหกแฟนนายแล้วพาคู่หมั้นไปกินข้าวได้รึเปล่า” สตีฟถามกลับอีกครั้ง

“ฉัน...ไม่รู้สิโรเจอร์ส ฉันไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์แบบนั้น ฉันไม่รู้...” บัคกี้ตอบแล้วสบตากับสตีฟ บัคกี้ไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์คบซ้อนหรือมีแฟนหลายคนแบบนั้น เขาเคยคบสาวสวยมาก็หลายคน แต่บัคกี้ก็คบทีละคนเท่านั้น (ถึงแม้ฝ่ายหญิงจะเป็นคนบอกเลิกเขาไปเสียทุกครั้งเพราะพวกเธอบอกว่าบัคกี้ไม่เคยทำอะไรเลยนอกจากจับมือ) บัคกี้คิดว่าการคบซ้อนหลายๆคนเป็นเรื่องที่ผิดและไม่ให้เกียรติผู้หญิง ถึงแม้ว่าจะมีผู้หญิงอีกฝ่ายยินยอมจะเป็นกิ๊กหรือเป็นอะไรก็ตามเถอะ นั่นมันก็เป็นเรื่องที่เขารับไม่ได้อยู่ดี

แต่อยู่ดีๆบัคกี้ก็มีความคิดบางอย่างแล่นเข้ามาในสมอง ถึงแม้มันจะเป็นไอเดียบ้าๆแต่บัคกี้ก็อยากลองบอกคนตรงหน้าที่ดูจะสิ้นหวังและหมดหนทางคิดทำอะไรต่ออีกถ้าเขาไม่ช่วย แล้วบัคกี้ก็รีบพูดขึ้น “หรือว่านายลองหาคนเป็นเซ็กส์เฟรนด์ไปก่อนมั้ย เพื่อนนายคนนั้นก็คงไม่คิดอะไรมากถ้านายหายไปกินข้าวกับคู่หมั้นน่ะนะ”

สตีฟเงียบไปซักพัก ใบหน้าครุ่นคิดของสตีฟที่กำลังจมอยู่กับความคิดตัวเองก็เลยทำให้เขาเงียบมากเสียจนบัคกี้รู้สึกว่าตัวเองอาจจะพูดอะไรแย่ๆออกไปซะแล้ว จนเขานึกอยากกัดลิ้นตัวเองซะตอนนี้เสีย กระนั้นบัคกี้จึงรีบพูดขอโทษสตีฟออกไป “เอ่อ ฉันขอโท—”

“นายมาเป็นเซ็กเฟรนด์กับฉันหน่อยสิบาร์นส์”

แต่อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็หันมาสบตากับเขาแล้วก็พูดขัดเขาขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น บัคกี้มองสายตาที่ดูจะจริงจังของสตีฟก็ตกใจจนพูดอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากอ้าปากค้าง

“อะไรนะ...” บัคกี้ถามย้ำ

“เป็นเซ็กเฟรนด์กับฉัน” สตีฟตอบกลับเสียงหนักแน่นอีกครั้ง “ถ้าเป็นนายคงไม่หึงฉันที่ต้องไปกินข้าวกับคู่หมั้นแน่ๆ และพวกเราก็แค่มีเซ็กส์กัน ไม่ต้องมีความสัมพันธ์อะไรให้ถลำลึกไปมากกว่านั้น”

“แต่ฉันยังไม่รู้เพศรองเลยนะโรเจอร์ส...”

“เรื่องนั้นฉันไม่แคร์ นายจะเป็นอัลฟ่า เบต้า หรือโอเมก้า ฉันถูกใจหน้าตาของนายก็แค่นั้น” สตีฟยักไหล่ตอบกลับพร้อมกับยิ้มที่มุมปากเบาๆ

บัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟพูดว่าถูกใจหน้าตาของเขาก็แอบเขินนิดหน่อย และก็รู้สึกตลกที่หมอนี่ก็ดูตรงไปตรงมาดี และอย่างที่สตีฟบอก พวกเขาน่าจะทำได้อยู่แล้ว แค่เซ็กส์เฟรนด์ เพื่อนที่สามารถมีเซ็กส์ตอนไหนก็ได้โดยไม่ต้องมีความสัมพันธ์อะไรมากมายไปกว่านั้น ต่างคนต่างก็มีแฟนได้ เพราะพวกเขาแค่มีความสัมพันธ์ทางร่างกาย มีความพึงพอใจในเซ็กส์ของกันและกันเพียงเท่านั้น และจะไม่มีการหึงหวงของอีกฝ่ายให้วุ่นวายด้วยอีกต่างหาก “ก็ได้...ฉันก็ถูกใจหน้าตาของนายเหมือนกันโรเจอร์ส”

“สตีฟ...เรียกฉันว่าสตีฟ” สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับยื่นมือขวาออกมา

“บัคกี้” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับยื่นมือขวาออกไปจับคนตรงหน้า

หลังจากที่พวกเขาทั้งสองตกลงกันเป็นเซ็กส์เฟรนด์เรียบร้อยแล้ว สตีฟก็ชวนบัคกี้เดินไปหาร้านเบอร์เกอร์กินที่บริเวณฟู้ดทรัคที่จอดอยู่ข้างๆที่สตีฟจอดรถริมถนนด้านหน้าหาด พวกเขาเจอร้านโฮมเมดเบอร์เกอร์หน้าตาน่าสนใจร้านหนึ่งจึงซื้อสั่งกันมานั่งกินบนเบาะหลังรถของตัวเอง

“ชีสเบอร์เกอร์ร้านนี้อร่อยเหมือนของนิวยอร์คเบอร์เกอร์เลยนะ” สตีฟพูดขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาเคี้ยวเบอร์เกอร์คำโตเข้าปากอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย

“จริงหรอ! รู้งี้ฉันสั่งชีสเบอร์เกอร์ด้วยก็ดี” บัคกี้มองคนตรงหน้าที่กำลังเคี้ยวอย่างเป็นสุขก็รู้สึกหมั่นใส้เล็กๆ แต่บัคกี้ก็ทำได้แค่เพียงนั่งหยิบมันฝรั่งทอดจิ้มซอสทาร์ทาร์กินจากเซ็ทฟิชแอนด์ชิพส์ของตัวเองไปเพียงเท่านั้น

“ลองชิมมั้ย...” สตีฟยื่นเบอร์เกอร์ของเขามาใกล้ๆปากของบัคกี้ และเมื่อบัคกี้สบตาคนตรงหน้า สตีฟก็ทำท่าบอกว่า _‘กินเลย’_ แล้วบัคกี้ก็จับมือของสตีฟที่ถือเบอร์เกอร์ไว้ ก่อนจะอ้าปากกัดเบอร์เกอร์ จนบัคกี้ลืมนึกไปเลยว่าท่าทางที่เขากำลังกินอยู่นี่มันดูจงใจอ่อยสตีฟไปหรือเปล่า และพอเขาเงยหน้ามาสบตากับสตีฟทั้งๆที่ยังมีเบอร์เกอร์อยู่เต็มปาก เขาก็เห็นสายตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นเริ่มสั่นระริก

แต่บัคกี้ก็พยายามจะไม่คิดอะไร เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาแล้วก็เคี้ยวเบอร์เกอร์ให้เสร็จ ซึ่งบัคกี้ไม่ได้สนใจรสชาติของเบอร์เกอร์แล้วว่ามันอร่อยอย่างที่สตีฟบอกหรือไม่ ตอนนี้เขาสนใจปฏิกิริยาของอัลฟ่ามากกว่า บัคกี้จึงหยิบมันฝรั่งทอดชิ้นโตแล้วจิ้มซอสทาร์ทาร์ในมือแล้วก็ยื่นให้คนตรงหน้าบ้าง “นายลองชิมบ้างไหม” บัคกี้บอก

สตีฟจับมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้แล้วเขาก็ก้มลงมาเลียซอสทาร์ทาร์บนมันฝรั่งในมือของบัคกี้อย่างจงใจจนบัคกี้รู้สึกแปลกๆกับปฏิกิริยาของสตีฟ และเมื่อสตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตากับเขา บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรแล่นปราบผ่านร่างกายของตัวเอง สายตาของสตีฟเหมือนมองทะลุเรือนร่างของเขาราวกับว่าบัคกี้กำลังโดนคนตรงหน้าปลดเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าด้วยสายตาอยู่อย่างไรอย่างนั้น แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆอ้าปากงับมันฝรั่งชิ้นโตนั้นทั้งคำ ทำให้ริมฝีปากของสตีฟครอบครองมาจนถึงนิ้วมือของบัคกี้ที่กำลังจับมันฝรั่งอยู่ บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงลิ้นอุ่นร้อนที่กำลังแลบเลียนิ้วของตัวเองด้านในโพรงปากของคนตรงหน้าก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเสียวสะท้านเหมือนมีผีเสื้อนับร้อยตัวบินอยู่ในท้องของเขา

“สตีฟ...” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องเรียกคนตรงหน้า เขาไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่ากำลังเรียกสตีฟด้วยน้ำเสียงหอบครางและสั่นคลอนเล็กน้อย แต่กระนั้นบัคกี้ก็จับจ้องสตีฟไม่วางตาด้วยความรู้สึกแปลกๆที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อซักครู่ ซึ่งสตีฟเองก็มองเขากลับด้วยเช่นกัน และสตีฟยังไล่มองตั้งแต่ใบหน้าของเขา ลงมาจนถึงริมฝีปากชุ่มฉ่ำสีแดงสดที่เริ่มเผยอเล็กน้อย ลำคอเนียนระหง หัวไหล่มนและหน้าอกเล็กๆที่โผล่พ้นมาจากเสื้อกล้ามตัวหลวมของบัคกี้ รวมไปถึงกางเกงขาสั้นที่เริ่มร่นขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆจนเห็นผิวเนียนละเอียดไร้ไรขนของต้นขาเนียนเต็มสายตา

สตีฟกลืนน้ำลายดังเอื๊อกก่อนที่จะวางเบอร์เกอร์ที่กินค้างอยู่ของตัวเองลงในถุงกระดาษด้านข้างของเขา แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆเขยิบมาเข้าหาเขา ส่วนบัคกี้เองก็เขยิบเข้าหาสตีฟเช่นเดียวกัน ราวกับมีอะไรดึงดูดพวกเขาทั้งสองเอาไว้

จนกระทั่งหัวเข่าของสตีฟชนเข้าที่ต้นขาของบัคกี้..

และแล้วสตีฟก็บดจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ทันที บัคกี้เผยอปากรับลิ้นอุ่นร้อนที่รุกรานเข้ามาพร้อมกับงับหยอกล้อคนตรงหนาให้รู้สึกเสียวซ่านเบาๆ ลิ้นอุ่นและลมหายใจร้อนๆของทั้งสองสัมผัสกันเหมือนกับว่าทั้งคู่รอคอยเวลานี้มาแสนเนิ่นนาน สตีฟสอดแทรกลิ้นเข้ามาเพื่อเสาะหาและสัมผัสหาความหวานจากเขา บัคกี้เองก็ดูดดึงลิ้นของสตีฟตอบกลับไปด้วยเช่นกัน รสจูบแสนเร่าร้อนและหอมหวานทำให้พวกเขาทั้งสองแทบไม่สามารถละออกจากริมฝีปากของแต่ละคนได้เลย

บัคกี้ยกแขนขึ้นมาโอบรอบคอของสตีฟเอาไว้ ส่วนฝ่ามือหนาของสตีฟก็รั้งเอวของบัคกี้ให้แนบชิดกับตัวเองโดยอัตโนมัติ และเมื่อร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดกัน สตีฟก็เริ่มสัมผัสลูบไล้ผิวหนังของบัคกี้ โดยเริ่มจากต้นขาเนียนของเขา ค่อยๆไล่ขึ้นมาจนสตีฟสอดมือไปสัมผัสแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้ เขาลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังและโอบให้บัคกี้แนบชิดกับตัวเองให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะมากได้

จนกระทั่งบัคกี้รู้สึกแปลกๆขึ้นมาที่ช่วงท้องและสะโพก เขาผละออกจากจูบแสนเร่าร้อนของสตีฟแล้วก็สบตามองคนตรงหน้า ซึ่งสตีฟเองก็มองเขาตอบกลับอย่างไม่วางตาเช่นเดียวกัน

และเหมือนมีอะไรมาดลใจให้บัคกี้รั้งตัวของสตีฟเข้ามาเพื่อฝังใบหน้าลงไปที่ลำคอของคนตรงหน้า บัคกี้แทบไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าตัวเองกำลังสูดดมกลิ่นอัลฟ่าของสตีฟอยู่ บัคกี้แค่รู้สึกว่ากลิ่นของสตีฟช่างหอมเย้ายวนเขาเหลือเกิน มันเหมือนกลิ่นของลูกสนและดอกไม้ที่อยู่ในถุงเครื่องหอมที่แขวนไว้หน้าเตาผิงทุกวันตอนคริสมาสต์ ผสมกับกลิ่นไม้โอ๊คหอมที่ทำให้บัคกี้นึกถึงเตาผิงและพื้นไม้ที่บ้าน กลิ่นของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้นึกถึงบ้าน บ้านที่มีบัคกี้ สตีฟและลูกๆกำลังวิ่งวนไปมารอบๆเตาผิงช่วงคริสมาสต์อยากสนุกสนาน

กลิ่นของอัลฟ่าหอมมากเสียจนทำให้ช่วงท้องของตัวเองวูบโหวงและนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกช่องทางด้านหลังของตัวเองกำลังตอดสั่นอย่างรุนแรง

จนกระทั่งบัคกี้รู้สึกว่ามีอะไรไหลออกมาจากตรงช่องทางเร้นลับนั้น

และ...

_“อัลฟ่า...”_

บัคกี้เผลอครางร้องเรียกหาคนตรงหน้าออกไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว และบัคกี้ก็ไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเขาเรียกสตีฟออกไปว่า _‘อัลฟ่า’_ จากสัญชาตญาณของตัวเอง

สัญชาตญาณโอเมก้าของตัวบัคกี้เอง...

สตีฟเบิกตาโพลงมองเขาอย่างตกใจ แล้วจู่ๆสตีฟก็ก้มลงมาสูดดมกลิ่นของเขาที่คอระหงของเขา บัคกี้ไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนว่าตัวเองต้องการและรอคอยให้สตีฟทำแบบนี้นานมากขนาดไหน ร่างกายของเขาเรียกร้องความอบอุ่นจากอัลฟ่ามากมายขนาดไหน

จนบัคกี้รู้สึกว่าอยากให้คนตรงหน้าทำมากกว่านี้

แล้วสตีฟก็เรียกบัคกี้กลับว่า

_“โอเมก้า...”_

— ♥︎ —

ในเย็นวันหนึ่งของซัมเมอร์เมื่อปี 2008

จูบแรกในชีวิตของบัคกี้เกิดขึ้นที่หลังเบาะรถคันเล็กๆของสตีฟ

และหลังเบาะรถเล็กๆคันนั้น ที่มีแต่กลิ่นอัลฟ่าของสตีฟก็ทำให้เพศรองของบัคกี้แสดงออกมาว่าเป็นโอเมก้า

เมื่อสตีฟได้กลิ่นโอเมก้าของบัคกี้เป็นครั้งแรกก็ทำให้รัทของเขามาทันที

และแน่นอนว่าฮีทของบัคกี้ก็มาพร้อมกันด้วย

ฮีทครั้งแรกกับเซ็กส์ครั้งแรกกับอัลฟ่าของบัคกี้ในฐานะโอเมก้าก็เกิดขึ้นที่หลังเบาะรถคันเล็กๆของสตีฟในเย็นวันหนึ่งของซัมเมอร์เมื่อปี 2008

บัคกี้ไม่ได้คิดถึงเรื่องครอบครัวของเขา ไม่ได้คิดถึงเรื่องพ่อแม่ที่ต่อต้านการเป็นโอเมก้า ไม่ได้คิดถึงเรื่องคู่หมั้นของสตีฟ ไม่ได้คิดถึงเรื่องอนาคตของพวกเขาทั้งสอง สติสัมปัชชัญญะของบัคกี้คิดได้อย่างเดียวตอนนี้ก็คือ...

_สตีฟ..._

_อัลฟ่า..._

_อัลฟ่าของเขา..._

ความร้อนแรงของสตีฟเข้ากันได้ดีกับความเร่าร้อนของบัคกี้ ประหนึ่งว่าพวกเขาทั้งสองหล่อหลอมรวมกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียวราวกับสวรรค์สรรสร้างมาให้สตีฟกับบัคกี้เป็นคู่พรหมลิขิตของกันและกัน

_ถ้าหากพวกเราหยุดเวลาเอาไว้อยู่ที่ซัมเมอร์ปี 2008 ได้ก็คงดี_

_ถ้าหากฉันได้เกิดมาใหม่อีกครั้ง_

_ฉันก็ยังคงอยากเป็นคนรักของนาย เป็นโอเมก้าของนาย_

_ฉันอยากให้เรามีเพียงกันและกัน มีแค่เราสองคนบนโลกใบนี้_

_มีเพียงนายที่เป็นอัลฟ่าของฉัน_

_และมีเพียงฉันที่เป็นโอเมก้าของนาย_

_ถ้าชาติหน้ามีจริง _ _ถ้าเราได้กลับมาเจอกันอีก_

_ฉันจะไม่ปล่อยมือจากนายไป_

_ฉันจะไม่ยอมแพ้ต่อโชคชะตาจนต้องเสียนายไป_

_...เสียคนที่ฉันรักที่สุดไป..._

— ♥︎ the end (?) ♥︎ —

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ ☺️💕  
แว้บมาเปิดซีรีส์โอเมก้าเวิรส์เรื่องใหม่ที่เรากำลังเขียนอยู่ตอนนี้ค่ะ
> 
> ส่วนเรื่องนี้เป็น One-shot สั้นๆที่จะเป็น Prequel ของซีรีส์เรื่องใหม่ค่ะ อยากลองแต่งแบบตึงๆดูบ้าง ไม่รู้จะออกมาเป็นยังไงมั่งนะคะ😳  
ความตึงนี้เราได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากเพลง The One That Got Away ของ Katy Perry ค่ะ (เป็นหนึ่งในเพลย์ลิสต์เพลงอกหักของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ของเราเองด้วยข่ะ😂)  
ก็อยากลองเขียนตึงๆดูบ้าง เพราะชอบอ่านตอนน้องบัคปวดใจ เราก็จะปวดใจตาม (ทำไมต้องทำร้ายน้องล่ะ!) แต่ยังไงก็ต้องจบแฮปปี้เอนดิ้งนะคะ แต่จะจบยังไงก็ต้องติดตามตอนต่อไปและต่อไปยยยยย์ย์ย์😤
> 
> ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกคนที่แวะเข้ามาอ่าน ทั้งเรื่องนี้และเรื่องอื่นๆของเรานะคะ ขอบคุณมากๆค่ะ😳☺️😍♡  
ฝากซีรีส์เรื่องใหม่ของเราไว้ในอ้อมอกอ้อมใจด้วยนะค้าา💕
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic และพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่าาา


End file.
